Pearlshipping Randosity
by J1hbk
Summary: Pearlshipping one-shots with a non-cliche name.
1. Finger Guns

**This is the first one shot of many. Each one will be named after a word, either what inspired me to write it, or the first thing I look at when I finish.  
****Be warned, though. This first one is very short. They will get longer as my confidence builds.**  
**Pokemon, I don't own.**

**

* * *

Finger Guns

* * *

  
**"Bang."

Dawn turned towards Ash with raised eyebrows. He was pointing a finger gun at her.

"Bang." he said again.

Amused, Dawn touched her hip and pointed away. "Ka-pwing!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ash whined. "You can't make it bounce off!"

Dawn just shrugged. "Oh well. It doesn't really matter," she said.

"Why not?" the raven-haired boy asked, confused.

"Because."

"Because why?"

The blunette held a touched his forehead with her finger. "Bang."

Ash grinned. "Ka-pwing," he said, and ran away.

"Ash Ketchum, you get back here!"

"Bang!"

"Missed me!"

"Bang!"

"Ka-pwing!"

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

"Ka-pwing!"

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BANGING EACH OTHER!" Brock yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

There was an awkward silence as the trainer and coordinator heard the double meaning and blushed.

Brock just smirked at the tension he created.

* * *

** I think I screwed up the ending.**

**Oh well. **

**Requests, anyone?**


	2. Coffee

**Due to popular demand, I'm baaaaccckkkkkk. :D  
This was written when I had stomach cramps (still do) and was my way of getting rid of Writer's Block. xD  
Sooo... backstory: I was wondering what I could write to cure my Writer's Half-Block. For some reason the word "Coffee" popped into my mind. The story kinda stemmed from there.**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Pokemon, not is me. Speaker of Yoda-ese, I am.**

**

* * *

Coffee

* * *

**

*Blink*

Sunlight streamed in through the PokeCenter's window.

Grrrrr..

A low rumbling sound echoed throughout the room.

An ebony haired boy sat up and yawned. _I'm hungry_.

He got out of bed and went into the kitchen of the PokeCenter, browsing through the selection of breakfast items.

_Hmm… Bacon… _

Meanwhile, in another room in the same PokeCenter…

A young blunette sat up in bed and yawned. _Aaahhh… Hm? What's that smell?_

She shrugged. _I think I'm in the mood for coffee._

The girl walked into the lobby and found that the coffeepot was empty.

_Oh well. I'll just make my own. _

Coffee beans were found in a drawer next to the coffeepot. Oran Berries were added to the blend for flavoring.

The blue-haired girl reclined on the sofa and waited for the coffee to perk, when she heard a popping noise. _Huh? Already? I just put it in!_

She got up to check on the coffee and saw that it wasn't even close. Then realized that it must have from the other room.

She walked into the kitchen to find an ebony haired boy cooking at the stove.

"Oh, morning Ash!" she called.

He turned around. "Oh, hey Dawn! You're up early."

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "What'cha making?"

"Bacon."

"Oh. Just bacon?"

"Uh, yeah. You want anything?"

"Depends. How's your cooking?" Dawn teased.

Ash looked at her in mock offense.

"For your information, my cooking is delicious!" he bragged.

"Oh, we'll see. Can you make scrambled eggs?"

"Oh, just you watch, Dawn. Just you watch."

The blunette giggled. She went to the refrigerator and got out three eggs.

"Now, oh great chef, show me your great cooking," she said in mock sarcasm.

"With pleasure," Ash replied, a bit arrogantly.

*Perk*

"Oh, coffee's done."

"You made coffee?"

"Yeah. You want some?"

Ash shrugged. "Sure."

**Later**

Ash set two plates of bacon and eggs on the kitchen table across from each other. Likewise, Dawn set two cups of coffee next to the plates.

Ash got up to get a chair for Dawn and pushed it in when she sat down.

"Wow. Who knew that the great Ash Ketchum was such a gentleman? You're treating this like it's our first date." She giggled, then blushed as she and Ash realized what she said.

Their eyes made contact, but Dawn looked away as when she realized what she was doing, as did Ash, who was blushing.

They both laughed nervously, then started to eat.

"So, Dawn, how's the food?"

"It's… good. How's the coffee?"

"It's… good," he mimicked.

The pair finished their breakfast and proceeded with their day.

Neither had any idea what was on the other's mind.

He hated coffee.

She hated bacon.

But to see the other smile contently made the food seem delicious.

* * *

**Personally, I dislike both coffee and bacon. Coffee smells good, but I think it's bitter. Bacon is too dry.  
I like sour candy. Like, really sour. Warheads aren't sour enough for me. That sour.  
Once again I ask for requests; in other words, I am requesting requests.**


	3. Texting in Class

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I started this a while ago, and just finished it like, right now.  
Yeah. Internet was down, and I was like, hey, I can finish this!  
Anyways, I have to say, the decline in new Pearlshipping stories greatly disappoints me. I can remember when I could search for AshxDawn fics here and see a new one almost every day. Not so much now, though. Doesn't you people likeys anymore?  
Okay, enough ranting.  
.nomekoP nwo t'nod I**

**

* * *

Texting in Class

* * *

**

"And here we can see that cross-breeding the Kanto natives with the Johto natives will produce offspring that retain the recessive genes of the paternal traits."

_Bzzzz.._

Dawn's phone vibrated, indicating she got a text message. She glanced up at her teacher, Professor Oak, who still droning on, and back at her phone. She decided that the Prof. wouldn't be able to see her anyway and picked up he phone to view her text message. It was from Ash, her best (guy) friend and secret crush. Well, secret to him, anyways.

Ash: sup?

She turned her head slightly to see Ash looking at his phone, then glancing up at her, prompting her to reply.

Dawn: trying to listen to the teacher unlike some1 i know

Dawn: ):

Ash: well it looks like u fail at that

Ash: (:

Ash: u probably don't even kno wat the heck hes talking about rite?

Dawn: …

Dawn: jerk

Ash: love ya too

Ash: (;

Dawn felt a tingle go down her spine, even though she knew he was joking. Nevertheless, she replied-

Dawn: 0.o

Ash: soo… i asked kenny why he always calls u dee dee

Dawn: omg he better not!

Ash: (:

Ash: o yes he did

Ash: but i forgot…

Ash: i think it had something to do with…

Ash: diamonds? or something like that

Dawn: !

Ash: (;

Ash: u know wat?

Dawn: …wat?

Ash: …i think u would look pretty with sparkly hair

Briefly stunned at this statement, she peeked at Ash from across the room, who was deliberately avoiding eye contact. Even so, she could see that his cheeks were red. Suddenly shy, she texted back.

Dawn: really?

Ash: …yea

Dawn: well arent u sweet?

Dawn: (:

Looking up, she could see that Ash's posture became more relaxed after reading her reply. Slowly, he looked up and met her eyes. Then his eyes widened and his eyes went back to his phone. Seconds later, her phone vibrated with another text.

Ash: crap! look up! hes coming your way!

Indeed, she could hear footsteps walking towards her. Hastily, she shoved her phone between her thighs and tried to look as if she was taking notes. Which would have been fine, except for the fact that her notebook was completely blank. That wouldn't do. Students caught not paying attention would be sent to detention. Professor Oak stopped in front of Dawn to take a look at her notebook.

"Interesting notes you have there, Dawn." It was a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"I know, right? Invisible ink really does work like they're advertised, don't they? Eheh," she replied, thinking as fast as she could talk. The people around her snickered. _Ohh great. How am I going to get out of this mess?_ she thought. At that moment she received another text and her phone, still between her thighs, vibrated. "Yeep!"

Oak raised his eyebrows. "Problem, miss Berlitz?"

"Nope! No problem at all! Yeep!" This time she dropped the phone from her grip and it clattered on the floor. The majority of the class stared at the phone in disbelief. Dawn took this time to glare at Ash, who was frantically writing something on his desk. _Just what the hell was that for, Ash?_

Oak's eyes narrowed. "Texting in class? Miss Berlitz, you should know better."

Sadly, she did know better. Professor Oak was infamous for his strict rules against electronics.

"Dawn, you know what the consequences are."

Worse still, she also knew that he was going to read her texts aloud to the class if she was caught.

_Sigh. Thanks a bunch, Ash. _Accepting defeat, she handed him the phone, which he took and started walking to the front of the room. As soon as he turned around, a note landed on her desk. Her name was written on it.

_Sorry, I know you're mad, but it was the only way to distract Oak and keep you from getting sent to detention. Just trust me on this. Will you accept my apology if I take you out for ice cream or something? -Ash_

At the front of the room, Professor Oak squinted at the phone. "Why do these things keep getting smaller…" he muttered, then cleared his throat.

"I bet you're reading this out loud to the class right now, aren't you…"

The class chuckled, as did Oak. "Touche, Mr. Ketchum. Touche." He turned to Dawn. "Very well, miss Berlitz will not receive detention for having such a clever friend." The students around Dawn broke out into applause, which spread throughout the rest of the room. Dawn made eye contact with Ash and nodded. He grinned and mouthed, _Three o' clock? _Dawn nodded again and grinned back.

* * *

**None of you have any idea how hard it is for me to type in the msgs form.  
I've been typing like this for at least 5 years now, and it's near impossible to revert to my old ways.  
The story seemed bit odd, though. Like I think it was a bit choppy and lacked a plot. Meh. Maybe that's just me.  
As for requests, I'll still accept them if I need ideas, such as the Tapioca Pearls one (That's actually a pretty good one), but I need to catch up with school.  
Anyways, until nxt time pplz! **


	4. DR OCTAGONAPUS, BLAH!

Once upon a time...

...The end.


	5. Excuses, Excuses SortaKindaNotReally

**Hey all, I know I haven't updated here in a while, but I've got a good excuse. I was diagnosed with leukemia and was comatose for about three weeks. I had to have a machine breathe for me. But it's alright, I'm all better now… mostly. My typing speed is a lot slower now. I do have an idea for a story though. I'll update when I can type fast again. **


	6. Faces

**Hello everyone, it's been quite a while since I updated here, hasn't it?**** First, I want to apologize for not doing so sooner. My typing speed was restored to its former glory several months prior. Sorry.** Well anyways, I'd been busy since then with, "stuff", and the thought that I haven't updated in oh-so-long hadn't crossed my mind in a long while. But hey, it's crossed now, and I got the idea for this story, and, well, here we are.

**Disclaimer: Pokemon still does not belong to me.**

* * *

Faces

* * *

Ah, here we are, at the All-you-can-eat Snorlax Buffet. And what's this? Why, it's Ash, Dawn, and Brock! Let's see what they're up to, shall we?

"Oh, Arceus, that has GOT to be the most beautiful woman in the world!" exclaimed Brock. "I'm going to introduce myself," he announced as he walked off.

Dawn facepalmed. "And here comes rejection fifty-eight thousand, six hundred and forty three," she remarked.

Meanwhile, Ash was at front desk gobbling up the free mints.

"Ash Ketchum, you are such a glutton," said Dawn as she playfully whacked him on the head.

"Hey, they offer free mints; who am I to refuse them?" Ash defended himself jokingly.

SLAP! "Pervert!"

"No! I just dropped something, I swear! Aw, poo."

A disheartened Brock trudged back to join his friends. "Sigh, I guess I'll be forever single then," he said as he sat on the floor, dismayed. "Maybe I'll become a daycare guy, or something." Then he brightened up. "Oh, yeah! My other passion! I get to take care of all sorts of Pokemon, and then I get to.." he paused, then made a pervy grin. "Watch them breed. Eheheheh.."

Ash and Dawn looked at each other, then each put a hand on Brock's shoulder. "NO," they said simultaneously. Dawn sighed. "Brock, you are such a perv."

Brock made a face. "Well fine then, I'm just gonna go and tour the place by myself."

"Works for me," said Dawn.

"And me," Ash put in.

Brock stormed off, a little annoyed that neither tried to stop him from leaving.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. Ash was looking at the prime rib counter when suddenly Dawn grabbed Ash's shoulders and turned him towards the bathrooms.

"Ouch! Dawn, what was that for?"

"Look over there," she whispered as she pointed. "Isn't that Drew?"

Indeed, Drew was in front of the bathrooms, apparently deep in conversation with a familiar red-bandana(ed) brunette.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is," he replied. "I wonder what he's doing here with May."

"Well, I'm just curious to know what he's **saying **to her," Dawn replied. "Let's get closer; I wanna hear what they're saying."

"So uh, May, I just wanted to tell you what a beautiful face you have," they heard him say. "It;s not right for it to have bits of food stuck on it. Would you mind if I cleaned them off with my tongue?" He winked at her.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other with O_O expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Drew grabbed May and began to make out with her. Ash and Dawn, taken by surprise, recoiled in alarm at the ferocity in which Drew was showing towards May's face.

Recovering from the initial surprise of both Drew's choice of words and his actions, Dawn said, "Well, that was the most interesting pick-up line I've ever heard."

They watched and May and Drew kiss for a while longer.

"It looks like he's eating her face," commented Ash. He chuckled to himself.

Dawn laughed. "It's as if Drew's just cleaning her face or something, right?" she said

The two snickered, just as Drew finished his make-out session with May. He pulled away from May, who no longer had a face. Her face was just a blank, white head. Literally.

Drew licked his lips, then turned to look at Ash and Dawn. He grinned, then started walking towards them.

"H-h-he really ate May's face..." Ash stuttered.

"A-and now he's going to eat ours!" Dawn finished for him.

That's when Ash snapped. "RUN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR FACE!" He grabbed Dawn and ran off in a panic, other patrons watching in curiosity.

At that moment, May walked out of the bathroom. "I heard a commotion out here. What'd I miss?" she asked Drew.

"Oh, just some kids," he replied. "Shall we dine?" he asked as he offered his hand to her.

May giggled. "Why yes, we shall," she said as she accepted his hand.

They left and walked to a vacant table.

"So THIS is where the you've been this whole time!" a man wearing a shirt with the words Lilycove Dept. Store printed on it said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He picked up the mannequin display. "Ugh, stupid kids," he muttered.

* * *

"Ash? Dawn? Here, kitties," said Brock, waving a chocolate wafer around. "Man, where can they be? Meh, guess this means more for me." He sat down to enjoy his plate of food.

Suddenly, he heard a small whimper coming from beneath the table. He lifted the tablecloth and found Ash and Dawn clinging on to each other in fear. Brock scratched his head.

"Uhm, guys? What are you two doing under the table?" he asked.

"DREW'S GOING TO EAT OUR FACE!"

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Think I've still got the flair? Or have I gotten rusty? Meh, whatever.  
Maybe I'll finally start writing that Giovanni story that I've thought about writing for the longest time now..  
Anyways, review! (Please?) **


	7. The Important Question

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I wonder if my writing's decayed in my inactivity on this site...  
Anyways, enjoy! (Ash and co. have traveled to the Unova region btw. I thought it'd be nice for Dawn to have gone with them.)  
Also, I forgot how many food groups there are, so just pretend that there's more in the Pokemon world. :P**

* * *

**The Important Question**

* * *

After a long voyage to the Unova region, Ash, Dawn, and Brock docked in Castelia City, perfect for Ash to challenge the gym there. While there, they stopped for snacks (the boat they arrived in had no onboard meals/snacks). There were all sorts of foods there, but one food in particular caught Ash's attention…

"Whoa, the Casteliaburger! It has at least one thing from each of the seven food groups! Awesome! Let's get that!"

Dawn and Brock glanced at the sign, noting the 'Warning: We Are Not Responsible For Any Heart Problems That May Ensue' and glanced at each other.

"Uhm, Ash?" Dawn started to say, looking up at Ash. "Did you read-"

She stopped mid-sentence. "Uh, Brock? Where did Ash go?"

Brock pointed across the street, where people were lining up to get into the cafe where the Casteliaburgers were being sold. Ash was at the end of that line, eagerly awaiting his chance to try out the Casteliaburger.

Brock shook his head. "He's going to regret consuming that many calories someday."

Dawn nodded, then took a step toward Ash, before Brock put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not going to listen, you know," he said. "Once he has his heart set on eating something, there's no stopping him. Even if is costs him his cardiological health."

Dawn shrugged, then went to find something for herself to eat, while Brock went his own way to find a good steakhouse. In the end, she opted for a Casteliacone, where the line was unusually short for once.

"Good cone? I heard that Castelia City's famous for its Casteliacones," came a voice from behind her.

Surprised, Dawn turned around to see Ash, hands full with a box, what looked to be a giant milkshake, and a paper bag with part of a cake-sized burger sticking out of it.

Dawn shook her head. "Ash, your eating habits and your appetite are going to be the death of you, if not the end of your Pokemon Master dreams."

"Dawn, my stomach can handle anything," Ash said as he laughed and took a bite out of his Casteliaburger. "By the way, where's Brock?"

Dawn pointed across the street to the steakhouse, which had waitresses rushing around inside.

Ash facepalmed. "Of course he'd be in there. Well, he's gonna be in there for a while, I can guarantee you that. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, I was gonna go buy another Casteliacone anyways," she said.

* * *

_One short walk later..._

The two trainers stopped at the entrance overlooking Skyarrow Bridge.

"Wow, this bridge is beautiful," Ash said, jaw wide open.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed.

After a couple more minutes of staring out over the open sea, Ash got down on one knee and looked deeply into Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn, I have to ask you a really important question," said Ash.

The blue-haired girl nearly dropped her Casteliacone.

_Ohmigosh, is he about to ask me out?! _Dawn thought, hyperventilating. _I thought this day would never come!_

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, barely able to keep her voice under control.

"Well, uhm, it's kind of a stupid question, now that I think of it… You'd probably say no, and that'd be understandable…." Ash said sheepishly.

"N-no I won't. So what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Will you-" Ash began to say.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Dawn shouted excitedly.

"Really?" Ash said, surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes!" Dawn replied excitedly. Then, the way Ash had phrased that hit her. "Wait, are we talking about the same thing?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're thinking of," said Ash. "But I was talking about tying my shoes. I never really learned how to, you know…"

"…"

"Dawn?"

"…"

"Dawwwnnnnn…"

"…"

Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face. Dawn didn't react to it at all.

Ash shrugged. "Eh, she'll snap out of it, I'm sure," he said as he walked away.

Dawn just stood there, frozen in place, mouth open like she was about to say something. Oh wait, she is.

"WHAT?!" she finally screamed, scaring away the Pidoves in the park and also earning her the stares of other people in the park.

"Eheh," she laughed nervously. "Sorry," she said to the other park-goers.

"Stupid Ash, always ruining a romantic moment…" she muttered to herself as she stormed out of the park.

* * *

**Yeahhh… I'm not proud of that ending... Not exactly one of my best works. -3-  
Well, be sure to check out my other stories if you liked this one!  
Also, I feel obligated to apologize for Chapter 4. Teehee. **


End file.
